


all the best things

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Almost disasters, Birthday Party, Gen, wrote this for tumblr a while ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bruce gets a surprise in the Batcave. (Birthday fic)
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	all the best things

What Bruce wasn't expecting to see in the Batcave after a particularly annoying round of patrol was it decorated: there were balloons and streamers hanging from everything, and a huge banner on the dinosaur that said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, B!" with a sloppily painted smiley face on it.

And in front of him, his kids. Dick had his domino off and hands on his hips and was grinning at the cave with a sense of accomplishment. They hadn't noticed him yet. Until Steph did. She cleared her throat loudly, alerting everyone to his presence and Damian turned to glare at Tim immediately.

"Drake! You were supposed to keep him distracted! I shouldn't be surprised you're incompetent at fluff jobs too-"

"Dami!" Dick reprimanded, and then exchanged looks with the rest of the party.

"What's all this?" Bryce asked, taking the cowl off. A chorus of uncoordinated "Happy Birthday!"s went off, sounding more off guard than anything.

"Well, you're early to the party, B," Dick said sheepishly. "And not fashionably. I mean we were barely done with the streamers."

"All thanks to Drake's incompetence."

"You little brat, I'm gonna-"

"Tim, Dami!" Dick scolded again. They both glared at each other but fell silent. Bruce wondered when Dick had gotten so good with them. Maybe better than he was.

"Anyway, so-," Dick checked his phone for the time, "-cake should be ready in a bit. Till then, let's celebrate!"

And Bruce looked at them, his kids who'd set all of this up for him, despite him being strict and difficult sometimes. The lack of a certain red wearing child sent a pang down his heart. Even Cass had flown in a couple days back.

"Did you fly back for me?" He asked her. She smiled.

"Surprise," she said, doing the jazz hands. Bruce allowed himself a small smile.

"Well thanks," he said sincerely. "I didn't think you'd do all this."

"Aww," Steph said. "Old man thought we'd forget his birthday. How old are you anyways, like 86?"

"Don't you dare-"

"Dami," Dick said again, sounding very much like a parent. Then Steph passed around birthday caps, the cone ones, and one was wrestled on Bruce. He supposed with four children holding his hands back, he really was defenceless. And then Steph pulled out her phone.

"Blackmail material for decades!" She said gleefully. "Only Cass will get blackmailing privilege because I like her."

Bruce couldn't help the chuckle despite of it as he watched Damian chase Steph around people. The cave looked so full of life when everyone was here. Now only if-

"Happy Birthday, Master Bruce," Alfred was rolling out an enormous cake. "I apologize for the delay. The cake had to be refrosted and lettered because Master Jason spelled out 'Red Hood Wuz Here' on it."

Bruce's gaze snapped up and sure enough, Jason was behind the cake trolley.

"Before you say anything," Jason said, holding up a finger, "I'm only here because I enjoy baking, cake, and helping Alfred out."

Bruce couldn't help but smile again. Widely. "Sure, Jay."

"I'm serious. And don't call me Jay."

"Okay, Jay."

But Jason didn't do anything but roll his eyes, so Bruce figured he was good. He could admit to himself, life could be okay sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, leave kudos and a comment 💕 Yell at me on [tumblr](www.brucie.tumblr.com).


End file.
